Future Hero Academia
by starfyhero
Summary: Some years after Izuku and the rest of class 1-A graduated U.A. High, a new generation was born, and from Izuku's and Ochako's side came a pair of twins, one who only recently got their quirk, and another who stayed quirkless. Together, they are hoping to become the best hero partners the world has ever seen.
1. Late Bloomers and Determination

_A long time ago, something like being a superhero was only real in things like comic books and movies._

 _What was known as 'The Phenomenon' eventually occurred, starting with a baby said to glow like the sun._

 _How my parents told me, was that little by little, these powers like with the baby began to pop up, and with crime rates unsurprisingly rising due to these powers popping up, it wasn't as surprising anymore to propose a new field of work that no one thought would be possible for a really long time: that of a hero._

 _Who am I, you ask?_

 _I guess you can call me a bit of a fire-bender._

 _I only got my quirk a couple years before going to high school, and learning to use it properly is tough, but it shouldn't really be._

 _After all, all I need to do is touch the freckles on my cheeks to light a fire on my padded fingers._

 _My twin brother is what you could consider as powerless, but he isn't to be taken lightly._

 _He trains with the weapons he makes everyday, and has quite the aim with the blaster._

 _My mom is the no. 10 levitating heroine, Uravity._

 _Whatever she touches with her finger-pads loses gravity and floats, great for rescue missions._

 _My dad currently hold the no. 1 spot in the hero polls, Deku._

 _He didn't explain his quirk very well to me at first, but he did mention something about being born quirkless, just like my brother._

 _Just like my parents, we both want to rise to the occasion and help save lives, be heroes._

 _This is the story of how we become the true hero partners of the next generation!_

Running to school with one of her dad's notebooks in hand, Hikasu looked around.

"Mom always did say I admired heroes as much as dad."

As she was running, she barely missed getting hit by something.

She quickly turned around to see a villain getting up.

"Hey sweetie, can you use your quirk for a second?"

Already knowing what her father meant, she put the book down.

Touching the freckles on her cheeks with the tips of her finger, a flame on each one sparked.

She quickly slashed out both fingers towards the villain to keep him pinned.

Her father reached her in person a few seconds later.

Quickly arresting the villain, he deactivated his Full Cowl for a second.

"Now why don't you hurry along to school before anyone sees you, the last thing we need is to get caught for you using your quirk in public Hikasu."

Giving a nod, she picked up the notebook and continued running.

Izuku then noticed her writing something in it.

"I never thought I would see the day that I would find myself in my own notebook."

She eventually reached the school to see her brother, Semei waiting for her.

"I helped dad catch a villain, in case you were wondering."

He simply gave a sigh.

"Well at least you're on time. Let's hurry inside before Wolfgang throws a fit about it."

Arriving in class the two sat down in their seats, looking at their dad's notebook.

"So here's the entry I managed to write down of dad on my way here."

"Your drawing skills needs work sis."

"Hey you're the artist in the family since you design all those weapons."

 _Hero name: Deku_  
 _Hero ranking: 1_  
 _Quirk: Super-strength, electricity manipulation, speed enhancement?_

"I don't got many ideas of what his quirk is, but these are my best guesses for now." Hikasu admitted.

"Sis you listed 3 different quirks. If he really had that many he would be like those Nomu monsters then." Semei told her.

"Hey I'm working with what I got. Dad doesn't think we're ready to learn about the quirk yet, and mom and their friends won't tell us either."

The bell rang and the teacher entered the classroom.

"Now class, today we're gonna be looking over the choices you guys made for what high school y'all want to go to... U.A.'s on most of your forms aren't they?"

The room exploded with excitement.

"Hey don't mix me up with these guys teach, I could beat them all with my quirk easily!"

The class turned to face who said that.

To no one's surprise, that voice came from Wolfgang.

The entire class began to argue with him as he simply stood his stance.

"He sure does carry Kacchan's snarkiness doesn't he?" Semei told his sister.

 _Wolfgang's parents are the pro heroes of rock and explosions, Red Riot and Kacchan, or how the twin's family calls them, Kirishima and Bakugou (maybe still Kacchan on a good day)._

 _His quirk didn't exactly resemble either of his parents, but he did get their fighting spirit, similar to that of an actual wolf's, or at least that's Iida's reasoning._

"Now calm down Bakugou, no need to get snarky, you do have the power and grades for it... oh what do we have here, the Midoriya twins want to apply to U.A. as well?"

Heads soon shifted to them, and the room was filled with laughter.

"You're not strong enough for that school!"

"You don't even have a quirk!"

"They ain't gonna let ya guys in just because your parents graduated from there!"

 _"What do you want to be when you grow up kids?"_

 _Little Hikasu and Semei jumped up and down._

 _"I wanna be a hero daddy! I wanna be just like you and mommy!"_

 _Izuku then crouched to be able to see them at the same height._

 _"Then tell me this, WHY do you two want to be a hero? Don't be a hero just because me and mommy are, be a hero because YOU want to be! That'll make me the happiest dad ever!"_

"No Wolfgang, while I do admit that my quirk isn't strong as of now..."

Turning around, she clenched her fist towards her.

"I will make it strong! I will be a hero!"

Semei joined in.

"That goes for me too! Even though I'm quirkless, I'll make it, you'll see!"

There was silence between the three, until Wolfgang let off a smirk.

"Ya both know my parents graduated from that place too. I'm going to prove my worth, so if you're both going to try and prove your worth, then make your parents look good losers!"

With a final grumble, he returned to his seat.

 _Ochako looked outside to see the young twins play around with a young Wolfgang._

 _"You know Deku, while they might end up in a similar situation as with you and Bakugou, they seem to be getting along a bit better than I expected."_

 _Izuku approached her._

 _"You're right. This is good, hopefully that amount of tension never arises."_

While classes was going on, trouble was arising from the city.

"Another anti-gravity quirk?! _Challenge accepted._ "

Ochako made contact with some of the debris and launched them at the villain.

With a smirk, he launched himself into the sky.

"Oh COME ON!"

Pushing a button on her helmet, she called another Pro Hero.

"Hey, it's me Uravity... yes the villain escaped... no, Deku is busy on the other side of town... JUST COME AND HELP ME FIND HIM KACCHAN!"

Classes were let out, and the twins started to walk home.

"In order to get good, we gotta practice and hone our abilities." Hikasu stated.

Just as they were approaching the bridge that they usually pass under, something came down from behind.

"These children... I sense their power."


	2. Sludge Memories

The twins sensed there was someone there, and turned around.

What they saw was what appeared to be a tall, skinny and frail-looking man.

"Uh, hello mister, can we help you with anything?" Hikasu asked.

At first, there was no response.

Then with a smirk on his face, he lunged towards the pair.

Katsuki soon caught up with Ochako and began to help her.

"So what's the reason the nerd's not able to help ya floaty girl?"

"Apparently Deku's helping Todoroki-kun with a 'weak' Nomu. Surprisingly only those two are needed for him."

The two were looking through the alleys and streets, but couldn't find the crook.

"Maybe we should look by the outskirts-"

Ochako was interrupted by what she saw as a bunch of levitating debris in the distance.

"I think we found him, but it looks like he's by the school!"

They began to run.

Something also occurred to them.

"THE STUDENTS ARE OUT OF CLASSES AT THIS TIME!"

The running turned into sprinting as they were bolting to the school.

 _She and Izuku were walking by a small bridge as they were taking a stroll._

 _He suddenly froze in place._

 _"This bridge... that's how everything started."_

 _Ochako looked at him in confusion._

 _"Remember that sludge villain incident that happened years ago? The one which had Kacchan as a hostage? Before that happened, well, I was walking home from school that day, under this bridge. The monster caught me out of nowhere and was trying to absorb me into himself. I thought I was a goner, but that's when All Might came and saved me..."_

"History's gonna repeat itself again." she whispered to herself.

Using a bunch of debris from nearby, the man turned them into giant hands and grabbed onto the two.

"UGH WHAT ARE YOUR HANDS MADE OUT OF DUDE?!" Hikasu shouted at him.

She struggled to reach for her freckled cheeks.

Semei was squirming for something in his pocket.

Finally getting his hand into his pocket, he quickly grabbed his blaster and pulled it out.

Pulling the trigger, he fired it at the man's face.

As it was a stun gun, he got blinded and let the twins go.

They both took a stance as Semei pulled out a blade and Hikasu ignited two of her fingertips.

Realizing the man was stilled stunned, she slashed out at him first with flames while Semei went and stabbed his foot.

The fight went on for a few more minutes before the two launched him into the air and away.

Putting the blade away, they noticed the two Pro Heroes catching up to them.

"Oh, hey mom, Kacchan." the two said simultaneously.

"You two haven't seen a scrawny-looking sorta guy here have you?" Ochako asked.

"Ya kidding, we had to fight one!" Hikasu started.

"We launched him all the way over there since we didn't have much of a choice." Semei added.

He motioned towards somewhere in the city.

They all faced that direction, until they say a bunch of debris floating around the area.

Meanwhile, Wolfgang was walking home while talking to someone.

"No, don't worry about me dad... no, I didn't run into pops yet... yes I'll tell him to buy some milk on his way home from work."

Hanging up, he noticed a shadow growing over him.

He looked up to see a scrawny-looking man.

"Power... I can also sense the potential power in this child."

Looking at the floating debris closer, they also took notice of smoke.

Back on the other side of town, Izuku and Shoto finished taking care of the Nomu and sent it into custody.

Putting on his earpiece, he called Ochako.

"Just calling ya to tell ya we took care of it... WHAT?! Okay, we'll be right there!"

Shoto jumped a bit and looked at Izuku.

"What's the matter?"

He looked up to the sky and pointed toward the smoke.

"We may have to relive the sludge incident."

The group of four got to the source of the smoke, and were shocked.

What they saw was Wolfgang trapped in-between the giant hands of the man.

"Is his quirk more than just anti-gravity...?" Ochako muttered.

Katsuki stepped back.

"I can't believe it, my own son, having to relive the very incident that the nerd tried to save me from..."

Traumatized, he bent down, hands touching the ground.

Looking down, he didn't know what to do.

The twins looked at each other.

"Please get here soon dad."


	3. Reunion for the Exam

Wolfgang was struggling in his captor's arms as the two Pros were scrambling on what to do as Katsuki was still lost in thought.

"If we try to do what we did a while ago to this guy, we may hurt Wolfgang!" Semei muttered.

"Exactly, we need to try and buy some time for dad and Shoto to get here!" Hikasu declared as she began to shout something at Wolfgang.

"I'm going to need you to try and brace yourself dude!"

Realizing what she was talking about, he expressed a slight angered expression before giving in and gave a nod.

Igniting her fingertips, she began to distract the man with a bit of a light show.

Semei then went and got the attention of the two heroes and brought Katsuki back to reality.

"Sis is trying to buy time for dad to get here, so I think it would be a good idea for you two to help too, especially you Bakugou. Your son does need you after all." he pointed out.

Snapping out of his daze, he cupped his right hand and generated a small explosion.

"Damn, you're right. Floaty girl, get me on top of that building!" Katsuki motioned toward the building to their right.

"Ahhh, I see where you're getting at, Bakugou!"

Giving him a light tap on his left shoulder, he jumped onto the roof of the building.

Just as he was about to jump off and blow the man's face up, he saw something green flash by and captured Wolfgang as flames were launched at the man, undoing his monstrous hands and knocking him unconscious.

"JUST as I was about to do it too?!" he exclaimed.

Surprisingly, he looked around to see that they were the only ones there.

"Huh, well at least Wolfgang won't have this story follow him around."

He jumped down to meet them.

"Took ya both long enough, nerd and half n half." Katsuki exclaimed, all while staring down Izuku and Shoto.

"I'm sorry we couldn't get here sooner, but would YOU prefer to battle that Nomu?" Shoto shot back.

Katsuku shuddered at the thought of the time in camp in which he got kidnapped by one and shut up.

"Oh, that reminds me! We're going to a nearby pizza place later tonight, there's someone you should all meet!" Izuku told them excitedly.

The other Pro Heroes realized what he meant and they each gave a nod.

"Oh right, and the kids need to meet my daughter, too." Shoto told them.

"Daughter?" the three kids said in unison.

Later that night, the Midoriya family got there first due to Izuku's insistence on 'wanting to be early to look polite'.

"So what's this all about dad?" Hikasu asked as the Bakugou family walked in.

"You'll see soon enough sweetie!" they heard Eijiro shout as they reached their table.

Wolfgang went and sat down next to the twins while the grown-ups looked on.

 _"Ya know, when we first got to know each other, you were always at each other's throats!" Ochako told the two, while staring down Katsuki._

 _Izuku was staring at the trio of 8 year olds._

 _"Hey Kacchan, what are the chances they'll end up like us?"_

 _He thought for a moment._

 _"The chances are there, I admit. That doesn't mean I want it to happen, though. I want them to get along with each other in the end and for Wolfgang to be able to learn how to put his ego aside at least once in a while."_

"H-hey, I just wanted to say thanks for stalling that dude earlier." he told Hikasu, sounding flustered in the process.

"N-no problem at all!" she responded, surprised by Wolfgang, of all people, being nice.

Semei paid attention to the door when he noticed the Todoroki family walk in.

Who was there was Shoto, Momo, and what seemed to be a girl around their age.

"Ya made it, half n half and miss prestige." Katsuki told them as they took their seats, with the girl sitting next to Hikasu.

"It's been a while since we've last seen each other, kids. Remember me? I'm Yaoyorozu!"

The kids were still focusing on the girl.

"Hey pumpkin, do you mind introducing yourself?" Momo asked.

The girl gave a nod and stood up.

"My name is Todoroki Atisu, and my quirk is Artist. It's a pleasure to meet you all, and finally at that! I heard so much about you from dad!"

She sat back down.

"You have quite the prestige surrounding ya, right? Lemme introduce myself, I'm Bakugou Wolfgang, and as ya can see, my quirk is Wolf's Strength."

"I'm Midoriya Hikasu, and my quirk is Fire-Bend. If I touch this part of my cheeks like so..."

Her finger ignited.

"I gain the ability to manipulate the flames I create!"

She put the small flame out soon after.

"I'm her twin, Semei. Even though I'm Quirkless, I'm what you can call a 'craftsman'."

He pulls out a small blade and put it on the table.

"I made this baby a couple hours ago!"

As Atisu was staring at the blade in awe, they heard the door open.

When the group turned to see who it was, their eyes opened wide in shock.

"Ya know for having the Engine quirk, your whole family got here last, speedy boi." Katsuki mocked.

Sure enough, the people who walked in was none other than Tenya, Mei, and...

"HEY! Hikasu! Semei! Wolfgang!"

She sped straight to sitting down between Hikasu and Atisu.

"It's been SO LONG since we've seen each other, how have ya been?"

She proceeded to grab the twins for an embrace.

"We've been doing fine!" Hikasu said with a big smile.

The girl then took notice of Atisu.

"Oh, and I see we have a fresh face! Nice to meet ya, I'm Iida Rorabi, and my quirk is Rollerblade!"

 _"Will we see you again?" 8 year old Hikasu asked._

 _"Maybe not for a while, but I swear on my roller derby queen title that we'll see each other again. Just make sure to have some sort of surprise for me when that day comes!"_

The other girl was taken aback by the energy released by her.

"Heh, don't worry, usually I'm not this hyper, but if nothing really change, I'd say be careful around Wolfgang!"

"HEY!" he barked from the other end.

Izuku then got their attention.

"So as you three are probably aware, it's been a few years since Iida's family moved to the other side of Japan for hero and support-related work. However, since there's also the matter of the U.A. entrance exam being in a few months..."

Tenya continued on.

"We all decided it would be best for all of you to get to know each other, to an extent, again, and practice with each other using your quirks for that exam!"

Atisu then lit up.

"In that case, why don't I show you my quirk, since you were all so nice about showing me all yours."

Raising up her right index finger, she began to draw what seemed to be a butterfly in the air, except it was an actual picture.

When she finished, everyone stared in awe as the butterfly came to life.

"Whatever I draw with my finger, it, how should I put this, comes to life, just like this butterfly."

She then waved it away, the butterfly eventually disappearing into thin air.

"We can start training up for the exam tomorrow, then I can really see what you four got!"

With determined looks, they all gave a nod.

"That settles it then! We start training tomorrow morning!" Eijiro declared.


	4. Training on the Beach

In the morning, they were already by the beach.

"Wow, this place hasn't changed a bit since I left, clean as always!" Rorabi commented.

 _"Wow, this beach is so clean!"_

 _Ochako lit up as she and Izuku were walking on the beach on one of their dates._

 _"A bit before the exam, All Might trained me up, and that included cleaning up this place. It wasn't easy, let me tell ya!" Izuku told her._

Wolfgang faced the other four kids.

"Now, how about we start fighting each other?!" he exclaimed as he made a fist.

He began to charge towards Atisu.

"Alright Picasso, show me what ya got!"

Just as he was a bout to clasp her arm, Atisu nudged herself to the left.

Drawing something out with her finger, she countered Wolfgang.

She revealed it to be a baton.

"Why you little..."

Changing his hand into something wolf-like, he tried to throw a punch at her.

Once again, she countered it, this time with a Frisbee.

"Hey, let me in on the action!"

In an instant, Rorabi appeared behind Atisu and threw a kick in.

Knocking her down, Wolfgang suddenly got defensive.

"I was the one that was supposed to knock her out Wheelie!"

 _Whenever Rorabi and Wolfgang were fighting, something seems to click inside the twins and they both manage to stop them._

 _Semei would sometimes pull out a fake knife to try and bring Rorabi to reality while Hikasu would simply calm Wolfgang down by talking him out._

Semei simply pulled Rorabi to the side before she got a chance to counter Wolfgang's remark and pulled out a baton of his own, proceeding to point it on her forehead.

Hikasu pulled Wolfgang aside and began to talk to him calmly while lighting a couple of her fingers to mimic a soft glow.

He calmed down after a few minutes while Rorabi focused on Hikasu's finger instead of the baton.

"So THAT'S your quirk!" she said excitedly.

In a matter of seconds, she dashed over to her.

She took a look at her fingers expecting them to light them up again.

"Wait, you didn't know?" Atisu asked.

"When we moved years ago, Hikasu was Quirkless. When did you get this?"

"Lets see... sometime last year, I believe." she estimated.

Semei then held out a pole and struck Rorabi down.

"Remember, there's still a battle going on!"

It didn't take long for the others to ready themselves and the training continued until the late afternoon.

"We'll come over later, bye for now!" Atisu shouted as she and the others left.

Once they left, Hikasu let out a sigh.

"I'm not that tired yet, I want to keep on training, but on something different!"

Semei nodded in agreement.

Izuku and Ochako looked at each other.

"And that's exactly why we're gonna train ya!" they said in unison.

Making small pieces of stone float, Ochako thrusted them at Hikasu.

Igniting her fingertips with her cheeks, she made a cross-strike motion and destroyed the stones.

"It's important for a hero to be able to react on-the-fly!" she commented.

"Now Semei, it's you're turn!"

With lightning speed, Izuku threw the stones at him.

Taking out a blaster, he fired at the stones, destroying them with quite the accuracy.

"It's also important for a hero to have a good aim." he added.

This training went on for another hour before the twins decided to take a break for the day.

 _And so our months-long training begins._

 _Every now and then, our parents would mix it up for all of us to be prepared for the entrance exam._

 _Sometimes I would see dad looking a bit dazed, I wonder if it brings up memories in him?_

With every passing training day, the kids all got stronger.

The parents were watching them grow in their abilities.

Months passed, until the day of the entrance exam arrived.

The group of 5 decided to go together for extra support.

 _From this moment on, this is when our lives became surrounded in new friends, new histories, and all the different kinds of chaos._

 _This is the start of our Future Hero Academia._


	5. Entrance Exam

The group of five walked to UA.

They eventually looked on at the steps to the entrance and Rorabi took a deep breath.

"This is it. We only got this one chance to prove ourselves. I don't want to be held back by General Education."

They began to walk up the steps, and not long after they started, someone in the form of a monkey passed by them, nearly knocking over Wolfgang.

"WATCH IT MONKEY!" he shouted after it.

"Sorry!" the monkey responded without slowing down.

Regathering his composure, he gave the others a hard glare.

"ANY of you mention this to ANYONE-"

The four gave an obedient nod before starting again and went to the auditorium where people applying for the Heroics Department was going to go.

Sitting next to each other, they looked ahead to what they were assuming to be one of the teachers getting on stage.

"Alright, potential heroes! This is fellow UA teacher Stormwind speaking!"

His voice boomed throughout the auditorium.

"For many years we have been accepting of students of many different kinds of quirks. Remember the legendary class 1-A?"

The entire auditorium was filled with whispers as people began talking about the different heroes that came out of it, including the famous Deku and Kacchan.

"Well, what more can we say, our parents came from that class!" Atisu remarked.

They heard a familiar voice.

"Wait so you parents are class 1-A graduates? That's so cool!"

The group turned around to see the same monkey that passed by them a while ago.

His face then changed to that of embarrassment.

"Were you the one I knocked down? Sorry about that!" he told Wolfgang.

He simply grumbled and turned back towards the front.

"What's your name?" Rorabi asked.

"It's Monchi, Sato Monchi. Nice to meet ya!" he enthusiastically held out his hand, unaware that he was about to fall into their aisle below.

Pushing him back, they each shook his hand.

"I'm Iida Rorabi, and this is Midoriya Hikasu and Semei."

"I'm Todoroki Atisu, and that wolf over there is Bakugou Wolfgang."

He turned his head to make eye contact with Monchi.

"...Nice to meet you." he grumbled.

They all turned toward the front and looked at Stormwind.

"This year for the Heroics exam, we're bringing back our robots for all of you to fight against. They each have a certain amount of points you can collect once you disable them. Compared to other years though, they will have a few modifications. Don't worry though, I have full confidence that you will all do amazing! Take a good look at the flyer you were given and your exam ticket, that contains the arena you guys will participate in."

The twins got stuck together with Rorabi, while Wolfgang, Atisu and Monchi got stuck in another arena.

They wished each other luck before getting on the bus that will take them to their assigned arena.

"Are you ready for this guys?" Hikasu asked.

The other two looked down, uncertain of what to think.

They all know how competitive it can get considering how popular UA is.

The trio decided it would be best to stick together at all times so it increases the likelyhood of them getting the same amount of points.

Once they got off, what they saw was an enormous wall, with an enormous gate to allow them in.

Looking around, kids with various kinds of quirks were spotted together.

Something that caught their eyes in particular was two of them: one that seems to be fixing a red blade and another one using a blue screen.

The two noticed them and immediately disabled their quirks.

Turning their attention back to the gate, they readied themselves and waited for the signal to begin.

The speakers suddenly boomed as Stormwind started to speak.

"Alright kids, we're going to open the gates in 3..."

They got into a racing position.

"2..."

Semei grabbed his dagger concealed in his robe.

"1..."

Hikasu got her fingers ready and Rorabi made her rollerblades appear under her feet.

"BEGIN!" he shouted as the gates opened.

It didn't take any time for the kids to stampede towards the entrance.

The three tried not to get separated from each other in the crowd.

 _"Remember, the start of the exam is going to be chaotic, so remember to stick together if any of you are stuck in the same arena together. You're more powerful in numbers." Eijiro advised._

Rorabi grabbed the twins and quickly took themselves to a safe spot to assess the area.

What they were able to see was someone with a bird-like quirk in the sky and someone with a spider-like quirk on top of a building.

"This is going to be hard, and we need to be fast with coming up with a plan or there won't be anymore robots to fight..."

Semei was thinking for a second.

"Rorabi, you're able to get around fast due to your rollerblades, so you can separate and at least grab points for yourself. If either of us need you, we can flare you using this flare gun. Hikasu also has the ability with her own quirk."

After thinking for a bit, she gave a nod.

"Alright, I guess we don't have much of a choice in that regard, but please gain the points to qualify."

The three split up, looking around for robots to fight.

They eventually encountered one.

"Scanning... applicant Midoriya Semei. Quirk: Quirkless. Preparing on-the-fly combat."

The robot cautiously charged towards him, and he simply jumped on top of it.

He took out his dagger and began to stab the back of it until it wasn't functioning.

"That one was a 10-pointer. If we're going to have a chance, we're going to have to hurry." he told Hikasu.

One by one, they began to rack up points.

Hikasu would sneak up to robots, light a finger, and simply apply pressure to one spot on the robot.

She then amplified the flames to a point where the robot malfunctioned and she earned the points from it.

Semei would use various weapons so he wouldn't be very predictable.

In the observation room, a man with blond hair was observing them.

"What do you think?" Izuku asked.

"Deku, you and Uraraka raised a couple nice kids there." he pointed out with a smile.

"They got the potential for it, like that Rorabi girl on that other screen." another woman pointed out.

With a flare that Hikasu made, she launched it into the sky and Rorabi showed up a few minutes later.

"How many points do you have? I have 30!"

"Same." they said in unison.

As they were looking around though, it became apparent to them that the others were gaining more than 30 points.

"How are we going to beat that?!" Rorabi complained.

They eventually saw the boy with the blue screen from earlier track down a couple robots with the other boy with the red blade as they each took out one, one using his blade to stab it and the other using his eyes to trick it into slamming into a wall.

"Now, that's 45 for each of us." the boy with the screen told his partner.

"Thanks Leo. I'm going to get a few more on my own and I'll meet with you later!" the boy told Leo as he ran off.

Knowing they were going to have to approach Leo eventually, they began to walk towards him.

Just as they were about to reach him, an enormous robot suddenly appeared, knocking over the buildings and trapping Leo's body under rubble.

The walking turned into running as they went to check on Leo as the other kids were running away.

"Izuku, remember when that was us?" Ochako asked.

He looked on at the screen with the group of 4 staring at the giant robot.

"I know."

Rorabi was the first to reach him.

"Are you hurt? You're name is Leo, right?"

"Yes, it is. While I'm not hurt, I am stuck so I can't really escape this thing right there." he motioned his head toward the robot.

"However, there is a way to destroy it, as long as I use my eyes to see it. My quirk is Vision Manipulation, so while actually manipulating this thing's eyesight might get us all killed, I can also find very discreet weak points in it that any of you can use."

"I got an idea. Semei, you are going to attack the feet to potentially immobilize it while Leo looks for any other potential weak points. Rorabi, you're going to use your speed to launch me."

Knowing there wasn't any room to argue, Semei discreetly approached the robots feet and took out two blades.

Grabbing Hikasu's hand, she began to spin in a small circle and threw her.

Leo activated his quirk as a pair of blue lights appeared in front of both of their eyes as he began to skim the robot.

He focused his attention towards the face.

Igniting her fingertip, she made a fist.

The fist also caught on fire as she landed the blow on the robot's head.

She then shouted the first thing that came to mind.

"DETROOOOIIIT SMAAAASH!"

The robot's head burst, and for a moment they were relieved.

Semei then realized what she said.

"Sis, you are not dad."

She slightly grew red and giggled in embarressment.

The other kids, including the one with the red blade, stared at the wreckage.

"So how many points do they get Mirio?" the woman asked.

"If it makes you feel better Eri, then they each get 50 points added to their score."

Taking out a blaster, Semei blasted away the rubble freeing Leo.

He stood up.

"TIME'S UP!" they heard Stormwind shout from the speakers.

They began to walk to the entrance to the buses when they were caught by a woman they haven't seen before.

"Excuse me kids, please let me treat your wounds!" she told them as she held up a first-aid box.

One by one, they got patched up.

"Can we get your name?" Leo asked.

"You can just call me Nurse Eri. No last name or anything!" she assured them.

With surprised looks, they introduced themselves.

"Based on what I was able to see, you four work rather well together!"

On that note, they took the bus back to the school, all without seeing the boy with the red blade.

"Hey Leo, who was that other dude following you?" Hikasu asked.

"Oh, him? His name is Shinso Kensuki. We're fairly close friends, and his quirk is a rather interesting one, it's Blood Manipulation. As for where he is, I don't know."

Once they got off of the bus, they saw the other 3 waiting for them.

"How did your robot hunt go?" Rorabi asked them.

With a glare Atisu stared at the other two.

"These two have very clashing personalities, but we were able to at least squeeze in 70 points each. And yourselves?"

The other four didn't know how to respond.

"The three of us got 30 points each, and this dude has 45!" Hikasu motioned to Leo.

The other 3 noticed him and introduced themselves.

"Sorry we didn't introduce ourselves earlier, I'm Todoroki Atisu, and that's Bakugou Wolfgang and Sato Monchi."

"Aoyama Leo. Anyway, I have to say that I'm very grateful of your friends, they saved my life!"

After they explained what happened to them in the arena, they stared in surprise.

"I should have been there, I could have pummeled that robot!" Wolfgang complained.

Knowing there wasn't more they can do, they headed home and hoped that they were able to get accepted into the Heroics Department.


End file.
